When Two Worlds Meet
by aNg3L h3aRt
Summary: Sakura was what you call a nerd. Syaoran was a rich snobby jock. He made her life a living hell. Now she's seducing him for payback. But then, the tables are turned and HE'S seducing HER...oh what is a girl to do?
1. Too Many

Hey everyone! I've decided to start another fanfic! My friend from school gave me an idea about this one. Here's some basics to know:

Sakura-freshmen in highschool, elbow-length auburn hair, nerd

Syaoran- freshmen in highschool, jock, hella rich

Tomoyo-freshmen in highschool, Sakura's bestfriend, hella rich

Eriol-freshmen in highschool, Tomoyo's boyfriend, jock

Elailah-freshmen in highschool, bitch, slut, whore, Syaoran's girlfriend, cheerleader

Mi-Tomoyo's salonist

That's all you need to know for now

Disclaimer: I dun own CCS, though I wish I did.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG! Went the lunch bell. 'Finally, I can get out of this wretched classroom.' Thought Sakura Kinomoto as they exited the Math classroom.

"Sakura-chan, I gotta do something for lunch, go ahead without me." Tomoyo said as she rushed in the other direction.

"Okay, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said quietly to herself. She walked over to the cherry blossom tree and ate under it. Sakura heard footsteps. 'Oh god' she thought, knowing who it was.

"Hey Kinomoto." Someone called out. Sakura didn't even bother to turn around. She just kept on eating her sushi.

"Didn't you hear me?" said the person, who was now in front of her. Sakura still didn't look up. Whoever the person was, grabbed her face and forced her to look at them. It was Syaoran Li.

"Give me your lunch." He demanded.

"Hell no." Sakura said angrily, then spit on Syaoran's face.

"Augh! How DARE you do that to my Syao-kun! Wipe it off him right now, you bitch!" Elailah hissed.

"Why should I, you slutty whore!" Sakura shot back.

"You're gonna get it for messin' with Elailah Kimochi." Elailah screeched before having Syaoran hold Sakura down and then slapping her with all of her might and breaking her thick, wire-rimmed glasses. Then Syaoran took Sakura's food and they both left.

"See ya tomorrow for lunch, you ugly, dorky nerd." Syaoran called over hs shoulder.

"I'll teach you, Syaoran Li. I'll teach you not to mess with Sakura Kinomoto.

Afterschool with Tomoyo

"Honto ni? Yay! Sakura-chan! You're actually gonna let me help you with this!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura had told her to help her to style herself up. They first went to the eye doctor to get Sakura contact lenses. As soon as Sakura put them on, Tomoyo screamed.

"KAWAII!" Sakura and Dr. Kazawa covered their ears.

"Please, Miss Tomoyo, calm dawn." Said Dr. Kazawa.

"KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tomoyo kept on screaming.

"T-tomoyo-chan. Stop screaming, onegai."

"Oh, the kawaiiness of Sakura-chan! KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAII…" 135789431057641 kawaii's later.

"sigh There, I'm done, can we go now Sakura-chan?" Said Tomoyo. Sakura and Dr. Kazawa fell down anime style.

Next, they went to the humungous 100 shop outlet mall owned by non other than, Sonomi Daidouji! Tomoyo owns 51 of the shops herself. Five shops for trendy and chic clothes, four shops for LINGERIE, three shops for casual clothing, three shops for bathing suits, four shops for prom gowns, two shops for tennis shoes, four shops for sandals, four shops for high-heeled shoes, like boots and stilettos, six custom made shops for clothing and shoes where people can tell them how they want their clothing or shoes made, four shops for purses, two shops for backpacks, four salons and four jewelry shops.

Tomoyo first pushed Sakura in the sandals department and bought her 12 pairs of sandals. Next, she pushed poor Sakura into the backpack department and bought her 9 backpacks.

"What do I need new backpacks for?" Sakura asked.

"So you can keep in style." Tomoyo answered hurriedly before rushing poor Sakura-chan into the purse shop and bought her 18 purses.

"What do I need purses for? I hardly go out?" Sakura complained.

"Ohohohoho! You'll see soon enough!" Tomoyo said before grinning mischievously.

"Don't do that, Tomoyo-chan! You're freaking me out!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo dragged her to the dance clothing department, where she bought 51 pairs of gloves and 51 dresses to go with them.

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan, I think we should stop because I'm getting dizzy." Sakura said wearily, but Tomoyo paid no attention to her. She practically carried Sakura to the high heel department where she bought Sakura 45 boots, 35 strappy heels and 65 stilettos.

"But I don't even wear stiletto-s" Sakura said to no one as Tomoyo pulled her into the tennis shoes department while she was saying stilettos. There, Tomoyo bought her only 7 pairs because Sakura owns too much tennis shoes anyway. Then, she lugged poor, poor Sakura into the bathing suit department where she bought 24 one-pieces, 58 bikini's and 15 of those whatjamacallit thingymabobbers that girls wear around their waist along with their bathing suit. After that, she took Sakura, put her in a car, got another cart for the bags and pushed her into the trendy and chic department. Where she bought 68 dresses, 84 skirts and 25 skorts.

After THAT, Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the jewelry department where she bought 93 necklaces, 65 bracelets and 78 tiaras. After ThAt, she pushed poor, poor, poor, exausted Sakura into the casual clothing department and bought 65 dresses, 38 skirts, 51 sweaters and 32 pairs of pants. After tHaT, she pushed Sakura into the salon and bought 68 tubes of lipstick, 38 tubes of lipgloss, 62 packets of eyeshadow, 27 tubes of mascara, 48 sticks of lipliner, 42 sticks of eyeliner, 35 sticks of brow definer and 58 packets of blush.

Finally, Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the lingerie department. Sakura, who had been not paying much attention to anything Tomoyo was doing, now jumped up in her cart.

"T-tomoyo-chan, why are we here? I-I don't wear th-this kind of stuff!" Sakura stuttered. Tomoyo didn't hear because she was too busy picking out things. In the end, she bought Sakura 44 lacy bras, 56 costumes, 35 thongs and 32 thin nightgowns.

In total Tomoyo bought 1492 items for Sakura-in her own shops, so basically, she didn't have to pay.

"Tomoyo, how many things did you buy for me?" Sakura asked weakly.

"1492 items total." Tomoyo answered as plainly as she can walk all day in stilettos.

"HOE!" Sakura said as she backed up and fell over a chair. (A/n: Did I mention they were in Sakura's bedroom? Ehehehe.) Tomoyo immediately rushed over.

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu?"

"I'm fine Tomoyo. I just need some rest." Sakura said as she made to get up and sleep.

"Okay. You go to sleep and I'll organize you're things for you, since it's nine o clock and we have school tomorrow. I'll also pick your outfit for you to save the hassle."

The next morning Sakura woke up early for a strange reason. She went to the bathroom, did her usual things and came back to her room to change when she noticed her outfit. 'I'm supposed to wear this?' Sakura thought. On top was a note from Tomoyo.

Dear Sakura-chan,

Here's your outfit today. I bet you freaked out when you saw it. The thing is, your supposed to seduce Syaoran then dump him to show that you taught him his lesson that a bad boy deserves.

Love,

Tomoyo-chan

'Oh, I see'

Syaoran was sitting at the bench drinking coffee to get him freshed up for the day. Elailah wasn't with him. He was alone. Syaoran was looking around when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Syaoran." Purred the voice. It was a female. Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura.

"What do you want, Kino-" Syaoran started when he caught sight of Sakura's clothes. He spat out his coffee and dropped the cup. Was that really the Kinomot he saw just yesterday.

"So, like what you see?" Sakura whispered seductively before frenching him. Oh, how she hated doing this, but, it was revenge.

"Hey, Syaoran-baby- get the hell of him you bitch!" Elailah said as she came rushing towards them and pushed Sakura away from Syaoran.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Kinomoto, to mess with Syaoran like that! You b-" Elailah stopped short. Whoa, was that Kinomoto? She looked so, so different. Especially when she's wearing that…

So, you like? Please review! I'd be so grateful! Yay! 1347 words!

Sakura-tenshii


	2. One Way Or The Other

To everyone who reviewed besides Schoolqueen… someone reported me and so my story was deleted and all that crap. To people who love my story and are anonymous, you can get an account for free because I have stopped receiving anonymous reviews since the reviewer was anonymous and she called me a bitch and hentai.

… that outfit. Elailah scanned Sakura from head to toe; she was wearing a red tube top with sequins around the edges, a beige knee-length skirt that had slit on the side that revealed a LOT of her thighs and hot pink strappy stilettos. Not to mention that her tube top was kinda thin, so you could see a strapless red lacy bra underneath.

Elailah smirked.

"Who's the slut now?" she said matter of factly.

"Oh, are you calling me a slut? Well let's see then," Sakura said ever so calmly as she carefully walked towards Elailah; observing her, "Hmm, I'm not the one that wearing a tank top that's so short that it looks like a bra and I'm definitely not wearing a practically see through skirt that people can see that I wearing an almost see-through thong so that people can see my crotch and ass." (A/n: Whoa, that was long. Guys, this is a Sakura Kinomoto you've never seen!) Syaoran just sat there staring at them with his mouth hanging open like an idiot. Elailah was furious.

"Syaoran! Aren't you gonna do anything? SYAORAN!" she wailed. Syaoran paid no heed to her; her just kept staring at Sakura as her he was just born. Sakura, seeing that his mouth was open and they had a minute before bell rang, took the chance to french him again, and then walked away. Elailah stood there, staring until she realized was Sakura just did. By the time she figured that out, Sakura was long gone and the bell rang. That snapped Syaoran out of his trances. He ran to his locker to get his things and go to homeroom.

With Sakura

'Phew! What a day! And that's just the beginning!' she thought as she ran towards her locker. 'Oh god! I'm gonna be late!' Just then, she HAD to fall right that moment.

With Tomoyo in homeroom

'Ooh! Sakura-chan's late! So is Syaoran! Ugh, and that bitch Elailah too. I wonder what's going on! Man, I wish I was there to tape them!'

Elailah stood there for a few minutes before rushing off trying to run in her beyond knee-length stiletto boots. 'Kinomoto, hehe. I bet your gonna get in trouble for your outfit today.' Little did she know that she would get in trouble too.

As Syaoran ran, he saw Sakura on the hallway floor moaning about her foot or something and trying to get up. He rushed towards her.

"Daijoubu?" He asked with full concern in his eyes. Sakura stared at him. 'Is he actually caring for me?'

"Kinomoto! Daijoubu?" Syaoran said, a little louder to get Sakura's attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Sakura said as she got up and got her things out of her locker. Syaoran's locker was four lockers away. As she walked, Syaoran asked if he could walk her to homeroom. (A/n: Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura and that bitch Elailah shared the same homeroom.)

"No, it's okay. You go ahead. I'll see you in class." She answered before going in the restroom, which HAPPENED to be across from their homeroom class. Inside, Sakura zipped down her slit and put on a baby blue wool sweater, then headed to homeroom right after Syaoran did.

"Miss Kinomoto, Mister Li, you are both late for class, because of that, you will eat your lunch quickly and correct papers with me. Understood?" said Katsuya-sensei.

"Hai, sensei." Sakura and Syaoran said quietly as they took their seats. (A/n: Their seats are the same in the show. Except that the slutty whore Elailah sits next to Syaoran.)

'Aw man, what happened to the sexy Sakura? I want her back so she can french me again. I can't believe she frenched me twice in less than five minutes! That was so, not the Sakura I knew yesterday. ARGH! Stop calling her Sakura! She's Kinomoto, remember? KINOMOTO! K-I-N-O-M-O-TO!' Syaoran argued back and forth with his mind.

'Ah, I see Sakura found out about the sweater and zipper thing.' Tomoyo thought silently.

Forty-five minutes later, Elailah showed up with her clothes torn so that you could her bra and thong (A/n: EEEEEWWWWWW!).

Flashback

As Elailah was walking, it suddenly got cold, so she put on her sweater that was tied around her waist. Then, it alluva sudden got to 105 degrees Fahrenheit and she was sweating like hell. So, she took off her sweater. Five seconds later, it started raining and she took out her mini umbrella inside her purse. Moments later, the sun was shining again so Elailah put her umbrella away. After that, it started snowing, so, she put on her sweater and gloves from her purse. Pretty soon, it was hailing, so once again, Elailah took out her umbrella. Then the hail turned into acid rain and it burned her umbrella and her boots completely. It also made some HUGE holes in her shirt and skirt. 'UGH, damn this weather!' Elailah thought angrily as she ran to the school since she didn't have her boots anymore. She quickly got her things and went inside the classroom.

Present

The boys except Syaoran and Eriol hooted and whooped. Syaoran was too busy thinking of Sakura, and Eriol hated Elailah. Plus, he was also thinking of Tomoyo.

"Damn, Elailah! Strip some more!" a boy with black hair and hazel eyes hooted.

"Shizuma!" Katsuya-sensei warned dangerously.

"Miss Kimochi! How dare you interrupt my teaching and how DARE you come to school looking like that! Go to the principal's office right this moment!" she practically screeched.

"Hai, Katsuya-sensei." Elailah mumbled as she trudged out the classroom door.

Principal's office

"Miss Kimochi, as of this behavior, you are suspended from school for three weeks." Said Mr. Masaki.

"Hai." Elailah mumbled again as she walked home.

Grading papers with Sakura and Syaoran

"Miss Kinomoto, Mister Li, I have to rush to the hospital for lunch period because my daughter all of a sudden got sick. Behave yourselves." Katsuya-sensei said before rushing out the door.

'Now's my chance.' Syaoran thought before carrying Sakura and placing her on the empty worktable in the back of the room and kissing her roughly on the lips.

"Li! What the hell are you doing!" Sakura said as she pushed him off. Syaoran didn't listen to her; instead, he held her hands tightly and force-kissed her again.

'God please help me!' thought Sakura as she was facing or rather kissing the horror beast in front of her.

So whaddaya think? Is it good, bad, okay? Plz review! Sorry if it's short but, then I would have nothing to say for the next chapter! BTW, I'm probably not gonna write a lemon 'cause I've never done it before and I probably suck. Yay! 1172 words!

Sakura-tenshii


	3. Emerald Eyes

Click! The door opened. Syaoran didn't hear because he was too busy torturing Sakura. Sakura didn't hear because she was too much in agony. Mr. Masaki stepped in.

"Ezira, (Katsuya-sensei's first name) here are the papers you told me to drop o-" Mr. Misaki froze.

"Kinomoto, Li! Explain yourselves! Li, I can understand. But KINOMOTO?" He bellowed. Syaoran broke away from Sakura. Sakura sighed in relief, but froze when she saw Mr. Misaki standing at the door.

"Oh… shit" she muttered to herself.

"Well, don't just stare at me? Explain! No- better yet, don't explain. Both of you, DETENTION! Such vile actions, and in school! Detention will start tomorrow, (which is Thursday) and continue every day until three Thursdays from now at four to seven pm. By every day, I mean every day of the week! So cancel any plans you have!" He raged before stomping out of the room. (A/n: Mean principal we have here, don't we?)

Syaoran picked up his belongings and left. He stopped and turned around at the doorway.

"See ya, Kinomoto." He said with a wolfish grin before leaving Sakura there all alone.

After school in Sakura's room

"Damn that Syaoran Li! I knew I shouldn't have worn that outfit Tomoyo chose! She's gonna pay!"

* * *

"Kuso! I shouldn't have done that! Now I'll never get a chance with Kinomoto!"

* * *

"HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm late for school!" Sakura said as she hurriedly put on a pair of low rise hip hugger jeans with slits on the sides that reach her knees and a light green t-shirt that read 'LOVABLE' in glittery red letters that hugged her waist, white stiletto boots, gold liquid eyeliner, baby blue eyeshadow, pale pink blush, strawberry lip gloss and tied her hair into a messy but cute bun.

"Ikimasu!" she called as she ran downstairs and out the door, tripping once she got past her gate.

"Itai!" Sakura said to no one in particular.

"Hey Kinomoto, whaddaya doin' down there for?" came that dreaded voice.

"None of your business, Li." She said harshly as she ran away from him towards the school. Syaoran just smirked and walked while whistling at the same time.

Once Sakura got past the school gates, she stopped to catch her breath then started walking to the school doors. When she got to her locker, she was just going to open it when a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Sakura turned around and came into contact with a toned chest. She looked up to see Syaoran smiling down at her.

"Hey Sakura." He said sincerely before kissing her gently on the lips. Somewhere from the crowd that now surrounded them came a KAWAII! (A/n: bet you can guess who that came from!)

"Hey, I heard that Li and Kinomoto are hitting it off."

"Yeah, me too."

"I also heard that he dumped Elailah."

Syaoran broke away.

"Let's go somewhere to talk."

"But, I don't even like you-" Sakura complained but Syaoran just took her arm firmly and led her out to the courtyard.

"Sakura, I just wanted to let you know that I broke up with Elailah." Syaoran whispered so gently in her ear that she had a tingling sensation in her. 'When did I let him call me Sakura? I don't think I even let him call me Kinomoto-san, let alone Kinomoto- demo, why did he tell me about that? Nande, nande, nande?' (Got that from the series in one of the episodes)

* * *

"… And so he tells me that he isn't Kimochi's boyfriend anymore! I don't get it! Why did he tell ME personally of all people though? Men, so confusing." Sakura finished telling Tomoyo about what happened earlier.

"Ohohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo chortled. 'I think someone's falling in love!' she thought.

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan! Don't laugh like that; you scare me!" Sakura said, apparently freaked out and sweatdropping.

* * *

"Are you serious Syaoran? Is the rumor true? Did you really dump Elailah?" Eriol bombarded questions on poor Syaoran.

"Whoa, hold on there. One question at a time. I will give one answer to all-" Syaoran began but Eriol cut him off.

"And you said I talk in riddles." He said bluntly. Syaoran stared at his bluntness. (You thought I'd say laugh, huh?)

"Anyway, the answer to all is yes. Yes the rumor's true. Yes I dumped Elailah and yes I'm serious." Syaoran said with a mock serious tone and a very serious face. With that, Eriol went into peals of laughter and was bawling his eyes out.

"No- really." He said after laughing for five minutes.

"Okay, so I did mock seriousness but yes, I am, it is and I did." (answers in order of questions.) Eriol's eyes were as huge galleons.

"You know what that means." He said, ginning slyly.

"Yeah, yeah." Syaoran said with an annoyed tone.

Flashback

_Katsuya-sensei was reading The Ghost by Danielle Steel in the living room when her roommate Hanaki came out of her room._

"_Hey Ezira. Toshio (Hanaki's boyfriend) just called and asked if we wanted to go to a bar tonight. I'm going. You wanna?"_

"_Iie. I've never been to a bar before and I'm not gonna start now." Katsuya-sensei replied. Hanaki fell down anime style._

"_What? Your 26 and you STILL haven't been to a bar yet?" Hanaki asked, surprised._

"_Nope. I've never been to a bar, I'm INNOCENT and I'm single." Katsuya-sensei said bluntly._

"_Ooh, that makes it even better. Come on. Please!"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No!"_

"_Please?"_

"_NO."_

"_Please?"_

"_For the last time, NO!"_

"_Aww, come on. Just this once. Then I promise you you'll never have to go again." Hanaki pleaded._

"_No way in hell." (Ooh, some teacher we have here.)_

"_Ezira……"_

"_Hanaki Hanasaki!" (Weird name, huh?)_

"_Ezira Ikue Katsuya!"_

"_Kuso! I knew I shouldn't have told you my middle name! Fine, I'll go." Katsuya-sensei grumbled._

"_Yatta! I knew you'd give in!" Hanaki shouted with glee._

_Thirty minutes later_

"_Ezira, does this make me look like a slut?" Hanaki asked, coming out of her room and walking in Katsuya-sensei's room. She was wearing a mini tube top that was blue and a transparent lavender long-sleeved shirt over it, a knee length denim skirt that had a big triangle piece cut out of the front and was replaced with a thin almost transparent light pink silk piece that was three inches shorter than her knees, three inched knee high, laced, black leather boots and very seductive looking jewelry and make-up. Ezira stared at her and her eyes turned to small dots while she sweatdropped._

"_Yeah." Ezira answered, uncertain of what would happen to her because if you got Hanaki Hanasaki mad- you'll be in boiling water._

"_Ah, who cares? I'm going like this. Come on, Toshio's downstairs waiting for us!"_

_At the bar_

_Syaoran was bored off his ass._

"_Yo, Syaoran!" Eriol shouted through the blasting music._

"_What?" Syaoran said flatly._

"_Since you're bored, why don't you check out that chick over there?" he said as he pointed nine feet of Syaoran's right to Ezira. Syaoran looked._

"_She's damn hot."_

"_Hell yeah. Tell you what Takashi and I made a deal. If you can fuck her and have evidence, we'll pay you 5000 yen… each." Eriol said. Syaoran wasn't paying attention._

"_Sure, whatever…"_

_He never went through with it because he didn't listen to Eriol._

_End flashback_

"Oh shit!" Syaoran said suddenly.

"'Oh shit' what?" asked Eriol.

"You said I had to lay a freshmen girl with emerald eyes."

"Yeah. So?"

"The only freshmen girls with emerald eyes are Minako Tatsuya, Maaya Tsuki and Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hmmmmmm…… who to choose… who to choose………" Eriol mocked while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Shut it, Hiiragizawa. Let's see, Minako Tatsuya is a slut and Maaya Tsuki is a teenage prostitute so I guess Sakura Kinomoto. Plus I li-" Syaoran abruptly cut off.

"Plus you whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Eriol asked annoying in a high pitched girly voice. Syaoran gave him the finger and went to go get his stuff.

* * *

Ironically, his locker was only four away from Sakura's. 'Here's my chance. Time to show Kinomoto what Li Syaoran's made of.' He thought, smirking to himself as he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Hey Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan. How you doin' my sexy babe?" whispered Syaoran huskily as he gave Sakura a passionate kiss which Sakura blushed at. 'Here's my chance!' thought Sakura as she forced her tongue in his mouth. Syaoran was shocked at this but kept on kissing her, tasting her sweet essence. Other girls usually put mint spray in their mouths but Sakura was just… Sakura and she tasted damn well too.

Oh god, how this was so wrong, yet it felt so right. Sakura began to run her hands through Syaoran's messy chocolate brown hair, making him give out a moan. After a couple minutes of this, they stopped for air.

"My, my, little kitten. You've got some great genes." Syaoran commented, clearly lik- no loving what just happened.

"All for you my little wolf." Sakura whispered seductively against his ear, which tickled him making him moan in pleasure. That was when they noticed the crowd. Practically every student in the freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior year was gaping at them. (a/n: I decided to change Sakura, Syaoran, the bitch, Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi and friends to Senior year because of the events happening)

"See you around." She said winking at him before walking off, swaying her butt from side to side. Everyone turned to stare at her, then stared at Syaoran. The bell rang leaving everyone thinking 'Oh my god, is that Sakura Kinomoto?'

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking home, talking about what happened earlier that afternoon.

"I still can't believe you did that! That wasn't on my list of plans to torture Li with, but I'm all in! I am soooooooooo lucky I got that on tape!"

"Maa, maa, Tomoyo-chan! Mou!" Sakura said, embarrassed then she saw Eriol and someone else walking with him.

"Hey Eriol!" both Tomoyo and Sakura called.

"Hey Tomoyo! Hey Sakura!" Eriol called back. Syaoran wasn't paying attention until he heard Sakura's name. His gaze averted up and across the street towards Sakura.

"Hey babe!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi sexy! So I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" Sakura called as she and Tomoyo rounded the corner.

* * *

"Man! I still can't believe that was Kinomoto! I mean; usually she's so innocent and now look at her! She's a sexy vixen!" exclaimed an astonished Eriol.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Agreed Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura yawned as she turned off her light and climbed into bed. 'I guess Tomoyo's plan is going better than I thought. This is going to be easy.' Sakura thought happily as she fell into a peaceful slumber dreaming about a certain someone. Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

What do you think of me now, Diana? I'm a whole different storywriter now! Well, at least I hope so. I hope everyone liked this hot and passionate chapter to make up for the long update! I love you guys and don't forget to review! Do you want a lemon? Answer in your review.

1861 words………………………

Sakura-tenshii


	4. No One But Me

Hi minna-san! I'm back! Hope you missed me! Sorry, I had to take stupid damn tests.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does. "No One" belongs to Aly and AJ

Review Responses:

kuromori: I'm awesome? Wow. Thanks for the compliment!

Rushi Star: Thanks for the review. I agree. It was the most intense chapter I've written so far!

Rinoa Leonheartilly: I loved it too! XD I'm so proud of myself! I'd thought I'd suck at that kind of stuff. I'm glad you loved it!

Sailor Tyffani: Of course they'll have real feelings! That's why if there is a lemon, it's not going to be until around the end! I'm just asking in advance.

Pinaygrrl: You loved it? I feel so appreciated! Unlike my real life…

schoolqueen: You have heard from me! Thanks for the review though! XXD

czakali: Okay… calm down. There probably will be one depending on the votes.

yukyungtang: Wow for what?

a.d.a. hikari: No, it's not. Don't worry. I'm still the same person. From time to time my chapters will change depending on what my mood is.

Kitty Meow-Mix23: Thanks for the review. And here I thought I sucked…

lexyV105: Wow! I'm hilarious too! I didn't know that! Arigatou gozaimasu for telling me so! I gotta add humor to the genre…

Lonely Maiden: It was? Thanks so much!

cutelittleonigirigirl: Yeah. She is. Don't worry; I'll make her a little more innocent. I just had to do that for an event coming up.

VampireJazzy: It's nice to be loved… even though it's through a story!

kawaiibunny: Spicy… that's a good way to put it!

Before I start the story, I want to tell my readers that my chapters will change depending on my mood for the time being. Just keep alert.

_Recap:_

_Sakura yawned as she turned off her light and climbed into bed. 'I guess Tomoyo's plan is going better than I thought. This is going to be easy.' Sakura thought happily as she fell into a peaceful slumber dreaming about a certain someone. Oh how wrong she was._

"SAKURA KINOMOTO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO TALK!" came Touya Kinomoto's voice from the dining room. Sakura bolted up in bed.

'_Oh shit! Onii-chan's home! He's supposed to be at the university though? So why is he here! Better get down there if I don't want cold water on me. Beside I want to get to school early today!' _thought Sakura as she groggily got up from her nice, comfy, warm, fuzzy bed.

"What is it Onii-cha-" Sakura froze when she saw her brother. He was on fire!

"Sit down young lady." He said sternly.

"Eh? Where's otou-san?" Sakura asked out of the blue. Touya fell down anime style.

"I said SIT DOWN!" he raged. Sakura sweatdropped before taking out a chair and sitting down.

"What's this about how you're dressing in school?" Touya asked suspiciously. Sakura blinked twice.

"Huh? What do you mea- OH! _That!_ Tomoyo-chan wanted to change my style of clothing so she did." Sakura answered plainly. Hey, she wasn't exactly lying. She just wasn't telling the whole truth!

"Can I go up and change now? I'm gonna be late." Questioned Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, but you must be wearing some decent when you come down." Grunted Touya.

'_Decent, is hardly the word to describe what Tomoyo bought for me. I'll have to wear something like the zipper skirt.'_ Sakura thought before she sighed.

When Sakura stepped down, Touya's jaw dropped. His baby sister was wearing a cerulean long-sleeve that read 'Don'tcha just love me' in red devil graffiti, a long jean skirt and strappy navy blue high heels. She had on green eyeliner, baby blue eyeshadow and cherry lipgloss. Her hair was curled and tied up in a high ponytail with a transparent light green ribbon.

"Oh no. Definitely NOT! You are NOT going to school in that!" yelled Touya. Fujitaka just smiled as he came out of the kitchen with breakfast.

"It's fine, Touya. Now let's eat breakfast" he said calmly.

"Oh, gomen otou-san but I'm eating breakfast at school today. Thanks though!" Sakura exclaimed as she went out the door. As soon as she was a good distance from her house and about where Li would catch up to her, Sakura unzipped the sleeves on her shirt making it a tanktop, unzipped ¾ of her skirt making it a mini and revealed her straps that came up to her knees. (S/n: kinda like In the second movie)

"Hey Sakura-chan!" came the arrogant voice right behind her. She grimaced then turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Li-kun!" she faked genkiness.

"What's up with the last name thing? Call me Syaoran." He murmured huskily before leaning in.

"Okay, Syao- ran…" Sakura said softly as he gently captured her lips with his own. They kissed passionately for a little bit before Syaoran licked her lips, wanting entrance. She allowed him in, but only for a few seconds then pulled away. Syaoran could still taste the cherry flavor in his mouth.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"Hey, we gotta save some." Sakura merely said before putting the sleeves and skirt part in her backpack and walking towards so because she only had… eep! Five minutes left, then began powerwalking. Syaoran caught up to her, picked her up and ran to the school. They made it with three minutes left until the bell rings.

"Thanks." She said serenely before giving Syaoran a sweet chaste kiss before and walked to homeroom with one minute left to the bell. (s/n: remember, they have homeroom together!)

While the third period teacher was droning on and on about the war, Sakura secretly stole a glance at Syaoran and noticed that he was looking at her too. He winked and sent her a note.

Meet me at the picnic tables for lunch. I got a surprise for you there.

Love, Syaoran

'_Aw, how sweet. It's as if we're dating and he wasn't a player! Pssh, yeah right.'_ Thought Sakura as she looked up at Syaoran and nodded her head to say yes. He grinned and blew her a kiss. She blew one back right when the teacher looked up from reading.

"Kinomoto-san, this isn't the time for you to be flirting. I know you went from no one to Ms. Popularity, but do it somewhere else." Sukata-sensei said bitchily. (s/n: girl teacher. Jealous of sakura. Like syaoran. Weirdo 29 year old.)

"Hai, Sukata-sensei." Sakura said in a very mock primly manner. Sukata-sensei just turned away to write something on the board.

Sakura slowly walked up to the cherry blossom tree, admiring the petals blowing serenely in the wind.

"Kirei, ne?" came a gentle, soothing voice from right behind her. Sakura turned around quickly to some in contact with a well toned chest as strong, muscular arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see those mesmerizing amber eyes staring deep into her soul. Syaoran leaned in for a kiss. Sakura broke away and laid her head in his chest.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked with full concern.

"Oh… nothing. I just want to stay like this. It feels so comforting." Came Sakura's sweet melodic voice. It tickled Syaoran's chest.

"Well, we can lean against the tree, okay?"

"Okay."

Syaoran picked Sakura up bridal style and sat against the trunk of the tree as he placed her lovingly on this lap. He then took out a portable radio and played a song on it.

I am moving through the crowd

Trying to find myself

Feel like a guitar that's never played

Will someone strum away

And I ask myself

Who do I wanna be

Do I wanna throw away the key

And invent a whole new me

And I tell myself

No one

No one

Don't wanna be

No one

But me

You are moving through the crowd

Trying to find yourself

Feel like a doll left on a shelf

Will someone take you down

And you ask yourself

Who do I wanna be

Do I wanna throw away the key

And invent a whole new me

Gotta tell myself

No one

No one

Don't wanna be

No one but me

Your life lays out on the shadows of the wall

You turn the light on to erase it all

You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless

So open all the blinds

And turn the curtains

No one

No one

Don't wanna be

No one

But me

I am moving through the crowd

"This song was played especially for Sakura Kinomoto by Syaoran Li. You are only lucky girl Sakura!" came the dj's voice as the next song cam on. Syaoran switched off the radio and looked at Sakura, expecting a big smile on her face. But all he saw was tears. Thick pearly tears streaming down her once (and still is) beautiful face.

I'm done! Sorry for the short chapter but I've been really busy! I hardly have time to type anymore! For the people who didn't answer my question about the lemon, please answer! I really need to know! I'm looking for responses from: pinaygrrl, lexyv105, Lonely Maiden, obitakuleht, yukyungtang, a.d.a. hikari cutelittleonigirigirl, Rinoa Leonheartilly, Rushi Star and kuromori. I also have another question: based on what you read, how old do you think I am? I also want to know how old are you? You don't have to give me a specific answer. It could like, between 15-20 for an example or whatever. 1597 words…

Lonely Angel Of Serene… because life's not always fair


	5. You Can't See The Tears That I Cry

**I'm back minna-san! Did ya miss me? Just kidding! X3**

**Disclaimer: Me no own CCS. Clamp does. I'm not THAT good at manga! I think I do good, but not professional! But any other characters I make up or that are unfamiliar to you are mine! So if you want to use them or get their profile, email me first!**

**Dedication: TO MY LUVALY DAI-NEE!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUMI-CHAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYLI-NEE! §glomples you guys§ MY KAWAII IMOUTO AND NEE-CHAN! THIS IS FOR THEIR BIRTHDAYS! Hayley's is tomorrow and Kumi's was yesterday… Teeheehee!**

And now for this whatever-you-wanna-call-it story to begin… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran was worried now.

"Sakura. Sakura?" he tried calling to her. But it was too late. Her eyes were staring blankly ahead of her as her head fell on his chest.

Now Syaoran was _really_ worried about her.

"Sakura. Sakura! SAKURA! Wake up! Please!" he cried in agony. As he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurse's office.

Ms. Reaka Takayo the school secretary was sitting peacefully at her desk, printing out the daily newsletter when Li Syaoran burst into the office carrying a frail Kinomoto Sakura lying limply in his strong but gentle grip.

"Takayo-sensei! Something's wrong with Sakura!" Li gasped as he regained his breath.

'Now that's _very_ strange. Li's holding Kinomoto like he loves her _and_ calls her by her first name! Very peculiar.' Takayo-sensei thought.

"Uh…hello? Takayo-sensei? What about Sakura? The nurse isn't here." Asked Syaoran.

Takayo-sensei snapped out of her senses.

"Huh? Oh. Lay her down on the bed and let me look at her." She answered as she got up. Syaoran laid Sakura gently and tenderly on the bed as if she was really his. Takayo-sensei looked at this with care.

"It seems like she just fainted. Go to class and call someone to pick her up and have her eat egg soup and drink honey tea for the rest of the day. It should help." She reassured them panicky Li.

Syaoran nodded feeling a wave of relief rush to him at once he knew Sakura was safe.

Sakura and Syaoran both had Math together. Instead of calling home, Syaoran told the teacher that they were both feeling sick and would go home for the rest of the day and tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran left everything of his and Sakura's and took her straight to his house- er, mansion.

He carried her bridal style up to his bedroom and gently laid her down on his bed. (s/n: kawaii desu!) Syaoran pulled the covers up to her chin and left the room to find Wei. He found him sitting in the study.

"Wei."

Wei looked up.

"Yes, Master Syaoran?"

"I need you to make some honey tea and egg soup and send it up to my room as soon as possible."

Syaoran turned to leave.

"But you aren't sick, are you?"

"I-it's for a friend."

"Ah. I see then. I shall go make it now." Wei sighed as he got up and followed Syaoran out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sat next to the bed, observing and taking in all the details of Sakura. 'She looks so peaceful sleeping.' He thought as he continued to watch until a knock was heard.

"Come in." He said curtly and sighed as he stood up to get the tray from Wei at the door.

"Xie xie, Wei." Syaoran said before turning around and shutting it with his back.

"Ying Fa… Ying Fa… it's time to wake up now." Silently he whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura's Dream 

'_Where am I?' Sakura wondered as she looked around her. She was in a dome. Pure white with tints of aquamarine everywhere. The colors blended seemed to have formed teardrops all over. Teardrops falling. Falling everywhere splashing onto the water at Sakura's feet. The dome was crying._

_But why? That was when Sakura figured that the dome represented herself. Crying from the memory. That painful memory she had locked away from so long inside her heart, and she too, started having her own tears slide slowly and silently down her cheeks._

"_Ying Fa…" called a warm and enchanting voice from afar, "Ying Fa… it's time to wake up now…" For a strange reason, Sakura felt that she must follow the voice. For it was her destiny to. Slowly she walks to the light that appears before her. Slowly she awakens…_

Sakura awoken to find tears sliding gently down her cheeks and a very worried Syaoran looking over her.

"Syao…ran…" she said weakly.

"Why are you so worried? What's going on? What happened to me?"

"Shh." Syaoran shushed.

"Just eat your food." He took a spoonful of egg soup and blew it gently before putting it to Sakura's lips, who gratefully opened them and ate.

"Thank you, Syaoran. For being so kind to me…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it. I know pointless chapter. I would've made it longer but I'm really busy at the moment and it's for my sister's birthday. Ehehehehe. I'll try to update but my schedule is a busy as ever. Thank you to all my reviewers who stick with me and thank you to my wonderful and caring sisters who continuously support me and love me. 889 words… I know. It's short but I will make up for it when I get time around October through December.**

**Lub,**

**Kiari**


End file.
